Park Engagement
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Carlos and Logan spend a night together in the park when Carlos asks Logan a few questions. Cargan fluff filled one shot


**OLLO NEW ONE ONE SHOT :D **

**DISCLAIMER:DOES IT REALLY NEED TO BE SAID? ALRIGHT FINE: WHATEVER LOOKS RECOGNIZABLE IS NOT MINE**

**ENJOY THE CARGAN FLUFFINESS :)**

* * *

Logan was laughings as he and his boyfriend ran around and rolled in the dewy grass that was lightly sprinkled with frost. Normally Logan would freak out about grass stains, but currently he didn't care. If this was a normal circumstance-which it's not- then he would not have considered doing this activity in the first place. But since the fact how Logan can't really deny his loving boyfriend anything, he decided it was best to do what Carlos wanted to do. Even if it meant getting a little dirty.

Carlos on the other hand had thought ahead for this part of their date. Earlier today in fact, in this very park where they were at, Carlos had planted a blanket right behind the tree they were currently laying in front of. He knew that Logan would freak out about laying on the grass at some point or another during their date. It's amazing how Logan was not doing so at the moment so it was surprising to Carlos but he still wanted to take that precaution.

Upon spreading out the light gray blanket, the couple spread themselves upon it. Carlos on his back with one arm behind his head, the other snaked causally around the other's lithe shape. Logan's head was perched on Carlos' shoulder with both of his hands resting on the broad chest.

The two of them together, under the umbrella of the tree, staring up into the starry night sky. Carlos broke the silence by saying, "Isn't this lovely Logie?"

Logan let out a happy sigh. "Yeah, it sure is lovely."

"Well I know how to make it more lovely." Carlos stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in a sec, I just need you to answer something for me."

"Ask the question and we'll see."

"Ok so you know how in this exact spot I asked you out for the first time and we had our first make out here too?"

"Yeah I remember but that was three years ago, what does that have to do with right now?"

"What would you say if something more memorable happened here?"

"Are you suggesting we do the nasty here, under a tree, where all of these people can see us?" Logan slowly asked.

Carlos laughed at the silly question. "Someday and somewhere else. No, think outside of the box and give me a possible memory making moment."

Logan was silent. He wasn't really sure what his boyfriend meant when he said that. What other possible memory making moments could there be? Logan had thought they had did just about every thing that any couples would do in a park together at night time.

Carlos wore small smirk on his face. He took his lover's silence as the answer he simply could not give. Carlos knew of Logan's thought process for just of all of everything. He would first be silent for about two minutes, then physically show his confusion on his face before stating, "I'm sorry but I still don't understand what you mean by that."

"It's ok baby, I didn't really expect you too." Carlos flashes a quick smile. Before standing up and walking over to this portable snow maker he had placed there earlier as well.

Slowly but surely the artificial snow started floating down to the ground around them. Logan snapped out of his daze before turning at the smiling Carlos.

"What's with the fake snow?" he asks.

"It just adds to the mood." Carlos shrugs, before moving over a bit so he could watch the white particles fall.

Logan continued to look at Carlos. The other chuckled as he still felt the brunette's hard glare.

"What?"

"You're up to something and you won't tell me."

"Oh Logan why must you think I'm up to something, when as you can see I am not?"

"Because it's what I do. Just tell me what you're planning." Logan whines.

Carlos shakes his head. "I can't otherwise it would not be a surprise."

"You're planning a surprise for me?" Logan crosses his arms and pouts. "I don't really care for surprises and you know that Carlos."

Carlos plants a soft quick kiss on the pouting lips. "Trust me Logan you'll like this one, I promise on our wedding day." then he makes quick work to draw lines in the now thick enough snow.

For the third time in under thirty minutes, Logan frowned. "Wedding day?"

"Yeah, soon enough we'll hear the wedding bells ringing." Carlos smiles again.

"Umm...?"

Carlos waves the thought off before saying, "Hey babe come and climb the tree with me."

"I don't know Carlos," Logan said, "That sounds dangerous. And it doesn't look stable enough."

This was so like Logan. Whenever Carlos wanted to do something- or anyone in general- he would hesitate and sort out the pros and cons of whatever whoever wanted to do.

And Carlos did not have time for that. Granted he loved Logan a lot, but he needed to do this now.

"Logan, just trust me." Carlos says, extending his hand to Logan, while with the other he hangs onto the bottom branch.

Logan looks at the extended hand to him and slowly takes it, being lead up the tree. Carlos was climbing as if he knew where he was going, and that's because he does. For the past week in his spare time he would come to the park, just to practice climbing the tree.

Soon enough the two were sitting on a think branch, high above every else. Logan eventually broke his hold on Carlos, once he sees the view from where they were at.

"Wow the view...It's so pretty."

"I figured you would like it."

"Like I can see the city from here."

"Do you think you can read properly from up here?" Carlos asks looking forward.

"What do you mean? Is there something that you want me to read?" Logan says.

"Yeah... Hey listen for a second."

Logan nods. "I'm listening."

Carlos turns to face his boyfriend. "Logan, you're probably the best thing that happened in my life, since I learned what a corn dog was. I'm so happy that we met and expressed our feelings to each other. You make me so happy that I have to share it with the world. From your crooked smile, to your smartness and your cute dimples. Everything about you makes me happy. And I know that you'll make me even happier really soon if you can read and answer the question that is written in the snow below."

Logan leans over a bit to read it. "Will you marry me Logan?" he reads out loud slowly.

Then he rereads it faster. "Will you marry me Logan!" he turns to face me, "Oh my gosh, Carlos!"

"Yes?"

"The snow is readable. Can't you see it?"

Carlos nods. "Yeah, I see it. I'm the one who wrote it."

Logan continues to look at the written question. "You said that by me reading and answering this, it would make you happier right?"

"Mhmm."

"Well it made me happier that you even planned this all out for me. My answer is absolutely." Logan scooted closer to Carlos and brought him in for a gentle kiss. Carlos being Carlos made the kiss more naughty than it was supposed to be, causing the two to fall out of the tree.

Carlos landed on his stomach, and Logan all but floated on the other's back. Logan laughed at the fact how Carlos was practically eating the artificial snow.

Carlos grunted lifted his head up he said, "As long as you're back there, can you get the ring from my left pocket?"

Logan does as he's told, blushing as he's basically groping Carlos' butt. He eventually pulls out a black band that held a medium sapphire. As Logan holds it up, Carlos manages to turn around so he could face him.

Carlos sits up and kisses Logan when he doesn't expect it. When Carlos blindly takes the ring out of his hand, people start to crowd around.

Logan looked at him with semi watery eyes as Carlos slid the band on his left ring finger and everyone cheered and clapped for them.

They hugged right there on the ground when Logan said, "A park engagement, something I was not expecting. This is defiantly another happy memory." he said as he smiled into his fiancé's hold.

* * *

**ISN'T THAT ADORABLE? CARLOS PROPOSING TO LOGAN IN THE PARK.**

**JUST A ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF WHILE LOOKING AT A SNOWGLOBE THAT HAD A LITTLE TREE INSIDE OF IT **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**NEON 8 OUT!**


End file.
